The 99th Hunger Games Reposted
by Alouette of Grace
Summary: A Hunger Games Syot I plan to update every 1-2 weeks. It will have alliances. Closed.
1. District 1 Reapings

_**UPDATE: This fic was taken down since I had the whole non-story thing going on in the first chapter, but this story is legal now :) I think I PMed all of you that I reposted it, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and repost the reapings, and district four's reaping is postponed until after feb. 9 due to my busy life ;) Also, all author notes up until district four will be from when I first posted this, so that's why they probably don't make sense.**_

Hello, guys! Ready for the reaping finally?

Now, I can only write well in first-person, so if a reaping chapter is written in your character's PoV it does _not _necessarily mean that your character is a main one.

Also, you may notice I haven't gone into very much detail in their home lives or even the characters themselves. This is because, believe it or not, most information on their personalities and history will be shown _in_ the games themselves. Just trust me. This is basically an intro to the characters.

**IMPORTANT:** Characters will only be split up into main, background, sub-main, etc. _AFTER_ the reaping

**_District One_**

It was the day of the games.

For the outer districts, it was the most feared day of the year. For us, it was the most anticipated.

Everyone in this district spent their whole lives training for this day, and those who didn't were shunned for their weakness and cowardliness.

Kind of like _her_.

Calantha was possibly the _weakest _girl in the whole district. No one had ever seen her train, nor did she look _at all_ like she trained.

And for that reason, she was shunned.

Stepping out of the house, I spotted her doing the same across the road. I made sure to send a glare her way, letting her know that her position hadn't changed. Quickly, she hurried along, her sparkly purple dress fluttering along after her. As I looked closer I noticed a scrawny cat following her. Just another show of weakness and compassion by our very own Calantha Relish. She was such a disgrace...

She looked pretty odd in that dress too. No other girls wore anything like that- they wore dresses for the reaping, but with added leggings so that they may still train beforehand. She was an attractive woman, with her slim figure, purple eyes, black hair, and pale skin, I'd give her that, but that was about all she had going for her.

But I didn't have time to worry about that coward- I had to get ready for the reaping.

The way the reaping worked in districts 1 and 2 had changed over the last 10 years. There was no volunteering now simply based on the amount of careers in this district. Now the careers would each have their name entered into the bowl once, each with an equal chance of being picked.

I'd entered my name last year, when I was 15. Needless to say, it wasn't my name that was picked, but if I was ready then, which I was, I was certainly ready now.

Just in case, though, I'd planned to spend the last few hours before reaping training, but someone always had to get in my way.

This time it was Kavion Danes, some 12-year-old that was always trying to train for the games. Now, he should've known by now that practically every career had their own spots on the training ground- that was just how it worked. And yet here he was, trying to train swords where I train swords. It was a foolish mistake to train in the best career's spot.

It would've only taken a simple shove to get him out of my way, but then Calantha showed up, acting like she was the best fighter in the whole district. I wasn't sure why exactly she was here, considering she never trained, but she was.

She glared at me, standing infront of the younger boy. Kavion, being much smarter than her, ran off immediately. But Calantha, the fool, still stood there silently, as if daring me to fight her.

I wasn't going to fight her though- she was too much of a waste of time for someone like me. So instead I planned to shove her out of the way, like I had planned with Kavion.

But, of course, nothing was ever that simple and her friend- Peach or Pearl or something like that- decided to show up.

Hands on her hips like some scolding mother, she glared at me as well. "What are you doing? This isn't your spot- you don't own it!"

Eyebrows raised, I regarded her in the same way I would a beetle. "I'm the best fighter in the district. Any spot I want is mine."

Before she could respond, I'd noticed most of the people leaving the training grounds.

It was time for the reapings- I was done messing around with those two.

Ignoring the two girls, I walked away.

**_1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 _**

At the reapings, I simply could not contain my smirk.

Even when I saw Calantha I still smirked. She wouldn't ruin my excitement now.

She was still wearing her formal dress, but her hair was up now as well, save for a few strands framing her face.

I hadn't bothered to dress up. I didn't really care what people thought of my clothes- it was my power that defined me.

"Well then, it looks like we're about ready to start!" the capitol woman declared excitedly, her cube shaped blue hair wobbling haphazardly. I didn't remember her from last year- she might have been new.

"Ladies first!" she called out, as was customary.

Her hand rustled the papers, tossing them and turning them as she waited, trying to create suspense.

Finally, she pulled a slip of paper out.

Unfolding it she began to say, "And the District One female tribute of the 99th Hunger Games is..."

"Calantha Relish!"

I froze, the smirk wiped off my face. Why was _she _going to the Hunger Games? She was going to disgrace the district. How could she be so uncaring about our reputation.

I watched as she walked up, her petite, slim figure standing out against the burly members of the district.

"How old are you, dear?" the capitol woman asked, still smiling serenely.

The smile flickered for a moment when she got no response, but it was back again in a moment. "Well, you look about 14, so let's move on."

Walking over to the other bowl, she reached her hand inside and repeated the same procedure, this time saying, "Now it's time for the gentlemen!"

This was what I was waiting for- I didn't care about Calantha being there since she was no competition. Nor was anyone else, of course, but she was especially weak.

"And the District One _male _tribute of the 99th Hunger Games is..."

"Jasper Feldspar!"

That was me. I grinned a malevolent grin and started towards the platform.

"And how old are you?" she asked, smiling still.

"16." I responded easily.

"Well, it appears we have two young tributes this year," she notified everyone.

When we shook hands, Calantha looked like she'd rather be anywhere else than here. A grinned at her and she squirmed a bit more.

I couldn't wait to kill her.

**_1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 _**

**_Okay guys, that's it for the first chapter. Hopefully you're not too disappointed with my writing skills._**

**_Sorry I didn't go into very much detail with Calantha- I'll go into a lot more detail in later chapters. Plus this was a bit difficult for me to write just because of the PoV._**

**_Hope you liked it! Review to get sponsor points._**


	2. District 2 Reapings

Hi guys. In this chapter I barely mention the male tribute, but I plan to go into more detail during the interviews. Also, don't forget to keep submitting. I'd like some tributes for the later districts, and you can check what's open on the chapter called 'Spots.'

_2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222_

"Sana's crying again, Maura...!" I heard Gale whine from inside the house.

"She's probably just tired," I replied, not wanting to go back inside. It was depressing inside- the walls were falling apart and all the shelves that were still standing were empty. It's not that I regretted anything, but I just wished... I just wished we could give Sana a better life.

"Maura, she won't-"

"I'm coming," I replied sharply, cutting him off.

I walked back inside, careful not to open the door too quickly for fear it would fall off.

Inside, Gabe was stationed awkwardly on one of the small stools by Sana's crib, attempting to convince her to go to sleep. Noticing me enter, he grinned sheepishly, pushing his dirty blond hair out of his eyes.

I smiled back, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him.

Walking over, I bent down, gathering Sana in my arms. Carefully, I rocked her, singing softly, until she quieted down. Before laying her back down, I paused, fully realizing something.

Clutching her as close as possible I tried to ignore the fact that this could very well be the last time I saw her. Except it wouldn't be. It couldn't be. That was just... just silly.

"Are you alright?" Gabe asked me, looking concerned.

"I-I'm fine..." I said, forcing a smile to my face and laying Sana back down.

"The reaping's in a few hours," he told me, trying to take my mind off whatever I was worrying about. We never worried about the reaping- there were much too many careers for either of us to ever get picked. Yet now it was all I worried about.

"Are you going to dress up?" he asked me when he received no response.

"In what?" I asked, sharper than I had intended.

"I-I don't know..." he said confusedly, making me feel even more guilty. "You still have that purplish dress, right?"

"Yeah, I do- I'm sorry, I just..."

"No, no, It's fine..."

An awkward silence filled the room until I suddenly stood up. I might as well get ready.

Feeling his eyes on my back, I quickly scurried to my room, ignoring the guilt and doubt welling up in my stomach.

_2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222_

Leaving our house, or shack as might be more realistic, we made for the district square.

It was a difficult life for us. Even now people still stared and pointed when we brought Sana out with us. Even now we could hear the thinly veiled insults people directed at us. They didn't understand though- the feeling of your lover being your best friend. The feeling of holding the child you'd given up everything for.

Our walk went smoothly almost all the way there when we were stopped by Augustus.

Augustus was a hulking giant with less brains than a capitol woman. He was the main person I tried to watch for while with Sana, but I hadn't recognized him at first. He was wearing a suit, oddly enough, though I suppose that was the usual attire for wealthy men that went to the reaping.

As soon as he noticed us he grinned sinisterly.

"Look what we have here!" he bellowed, attracting the attention of everyone who wasn't already watching.

"Rosie Jordan, I believe?" he asked with mock politeness. I hated that nickname almost as much as I hated him

"My father was speaking to her mother earlier," he said, speaking more to the crowd than I. "Rosie here'd simply broken her mother's heart, running off with this poor boy she'd just met like some tramp. Didn't even know him for a month before they had a baby, I heard."

After this statement, he quickly melted away, but the damage was done. The crowd was now casting glares at both of us, and I noticed Gabe slowly scooting behind me.

"Let's go," I said, passing Sana to him.

When we reached the reaping, I scanned the crowd for my mother. Spotting her, I glared, silently blaming her for this mornings happenings.

"Is everyone here?" the elderly capitol woman on the stage asked, casting her gaze over everyone.

"Well then, let us begin. Gentlemen first!" She appeared to be quite senile.

Fishing her hand around in the bowl, she pulled out a slip of paper. With out any dramatic pauses, she read out, " A Mr. Roth. Augustus Roth."

With some surprise I watched my enemy walk up to the platform. I'd assumed he was going to volunteer at 18.

"How old are you, deary?" she asked, having to look up at him.

"16," he said, oddly deadpan.

"How lovely," the old woman said cheerily, and walked over to the female tribute bowl. "And last but not least, the ladies."

I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. I regretted my decision immediate. It was stupid and inconsiderate of me. Looking over to Gabe, I saw him smile happily at me, blissfully unaware of how stupid I was.

Luckily there was only a very slim chance that I would ever be-

"A Ms. Rosemarie. Rosemarie Jordan."

Augustus looked surprised, but grinned none the less. Probably plotting the best way to kill me.

I stood frozen, not worried for myself, but Sana. And Gabe.

There was a cry across from me. Gabe was crying out, scaring Sana.

Slowly, I stepped out of my area and walked up the aisle.

I felt Gabe grab my hand, but shook him off.

I couldn't think of him right now.

"Come on now," the capitol woman called, gesturing for me to come up.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"16," I repsonded, finding myself to be as deadpan as Augustus had been.

"Well, that's lovely. Here are our tributes of District one!"

Pausing for a moment she continued, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

_fin._

__Next chap will be up hopefully before 2 weeks have past. Keep submitting! Don't forget you can also submit stylists and mentors.

Review for sponsor points!


	3. District 3 Reapings

Hi guys. Have you checked the spot list yet? **SIX spots left!** I just got a massive influx of tributes after that last chapter. It was pretty crazy, so if you sent a character in and I didn't respond, sorry, I tried T.T. Anyway, I need _**one more**_** tribute.** I could take 2 more though, if a more than one person decides to submit a character. Also, there was an error on the spot list- one of the tributes was listed for two districts, so now district 6 female, I believe, is open if anyone wants that spot.

Okay, about this chapter. It's full of feels and sadness, so hopefully you're into that kind of stuff. Why is it so depressing? No idea- I blame the music I was listening to when writing this. Also, the female here is a bloodbath, so that's why it's only about the guy.

**District 3- Reaping**

There was a certain comfort that came with certainty. And yet there was also a feeling of dreariness, or boredom that came as well. More than that though, came the feeling of simple uncaring.

When I was younger, reaping day had always worried me, but now I wondered if there was even a chance that I would be reaped. I'm sure there was, but sometimes it felt like it was rigged. At first it was just a way to calm myself down to tell myself, 'Well, I'm the mayor's son, they can't pick me.' or 'I'm the best tinkerer, how could they let me go?', but sometimes I believed it.

Sighing, I stared out the window. It was raining.

"Whatcha doin', Leymus?" a voice asked behind me. My brother.

"Contemplating the meaning of the universe. You?"

"Nothing nearly as counterproductive as that," he told me, probably only half joking.

"By that you mean building a robot that will never work?"

My brother, Javion, was 5 years my senior at 19 years old, but I was always the smarter of us both. He'd never shown any particular gift at anything besides weaponry and charming women, but he still tried to build mechanical devices and things such as that. Sometimes I would work a bit on whatever he was making while he wasn't there, just to make him think that he was good at it.

I remember how upset he was when he turned 19. When he did so he lost the ability to volunteering for me were I to be reaped.

"It will work," he said stubbornly. It would never work, I'd tried.

I was the more liked of the two of us, even though I tended to be much more brooding, I admit. The fact I was more liked was probably because I was smarter. Many people said I was charming, and even handsome with my blue eyes, golden brown hair, and tall, slim figure, but that wasn't why people preferred me to Javion. Here in district 3, it was all about how smart you were.

"If you believe it to be so, maybe it will, one day," I conceded, attempting to not crush his dreams completely.

"Of course it will," he said proudly. He was very lucky to be rich. Otherwise he would live horribly as a carrier of supplies. He was strong enough for that, at least.

He grinned cheerily, green eyes brightening. I didn't smile, though. I was jealous of Javion. Oh so pitifully jealous. He was always so... happy. I wasn't- not any more. I would love to be- I would give up anything to be. I'd give up my intelligence or even my so-called charm and beauty to be.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, smile slipping as he looked at me worriedly.

"I... I'm fine," I said simply, forcing myself to smile at him.

"Are you worried about the reapings?" he asked me, sitting down across from me on the window seat.

"No... I don't think I'll be picked. I don't like them, though. I feel bad for the families."

"Yeah," he said, lounging now. "Yeah... I feel bad for them too."

"You're going to wrinkle your suit, sitting like that," I noted teasingly.

"Aw, whatever," he said, grinning again. "It's gonna get wet anyway."

I smiled slightly, but quickly it faded as I remembered the reason I wasn't smiling in the first place.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking serious.

"Noth-"

"It's not nothing. I'm not that stupid."

"I just... I was just wondering what difference I made here, you know?" I said finally, feeling rather awkward.

At his confused look, I felt compelled to continue. "It's just that... everyone's always doing something. They're always working, or helping, or... or even doing nothing, but when they're doing nothing at least they're happy! I do _nothing _ every single day except sit around and build or.. or think or just waste my time and I'm _never _even close to being happy... I'm never even..."

"I'm never..." I slowly trailed off. It was quite a few moments before I realized my hands were shaking.

He put his hand on my shoulder to offer some sort of brotherly comfort, and we sat there in silence, listening to the rain pitter-patter on the roof.

_3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 _

"Race ya'!" Javion called, running ahead through the rain like some hyper toddler.

And like a hyper toddler, I ran after him, quickly gaining.

The rain didn't really bother us. It was refreshing and cool compared to the warm days we'd been having recently and made for a nice surprise this morning.

When we neared the busier part of the city, I convinced Javion to calm down and be respectful for the people who were fearful and dreading the reaping.

Our father was already at the district square, having been working at the town hall. We quickly went over to greet him before I had to enter the 14-year-old male section.

"Hello, Father," I greeted, somewhat cheerily.

"Hey, Father," Javion greeted, happy as always. It might seem odd for someone to say, 'Hey father,' instead of 'Hey, Dad', but it was just what we'd always called him.

"Hey guys," he said, smiling tiredly at us. He was always tired now, ever since what had happened...

After we finished greeting him, I moved over to my section and waited for the reaping to begin.

"Welcome, welcome," the capitol woman, Alaya Miring, greeted everyone.

After the first customary proceedings, she got ready to pick the female tribute.

Fishing around in the glass bowl, she pulled out a slip of folded paper. Unfolding it, she began, "And the District 3 female tribute of the 99th hunger games is..."

After a long pause, she read out, "Adrea Kae!"

I felt bad for the girl who was called- she looked to be only about 12.

After asking the girl a few questions, Miring moved onto the male tribute.

She fished around in the bowl for a bit longer this time, trying to increase suspense. Finally pulling one out, she began, "The District 3 _male _ tribute of the 99th hunger games is..."

Slowly unfolding the paper she read out, "Thirian Slate!"

Another twelve-year-old. This time it was someone I knew. Thirian lived close by- I'd talked to him quite a few times. When we were younger, before what had happened, we used to throw little mechanical devices to each other through our windows, which were each only a few feet apart. But that was back when I was happy...

I had a plan now, though, to make myself 'happy'. I only hoped Javion's happiness wouldn't be compromised because of said plan.

"I volunteer!" I called out stepping out from the anonymous people around me.

There was silence for a moment. A District 3 volunteer was unusual, but not unheard of. They were more surprised about _who_ I was. Whether I'd tried to be known or not, quite a few people knew me and who I was, and I, with my so-called charm, had won them over quite completely.

Because of this, most people looked quite sad when I stepped onto the platform, my brother the most so. He was fighting- attempting to push away the peacekeepers to get to me. Silently, I willed for him to calm down.

He didn't understand it, but I wasn't upset at all.

I was completely and utterly happy, if only for a fraction of a moment.

_fin._

This thing is so long, but I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Keep reviewing for sponsor points, and don't forget that there are a few spots left. Also, if you're in a character create-y mood, make me some mentors or stylists!

Also, if you ever spot a tribute you think one of yours might want to ally with or have a romance with, just let me know.

Finally, if there are any spelling/ grammatical mistakes, forgive me- I wrote this late at night :)


End file.
